The present invention relates to a method for a queue number system for serving customers at least at one service position, by which method customers, to obtain a queue number, select a service type by means of a selection unit and are thereby given a queue number from a particular queue number series for the service type, the dispensed queue numbers being registered and the customers being summoned via an information unit to be served, preferably in queue number order.
The invention also relates to a device for a queue number system.
Queue number systems of substantially this type are previously known. Each queue number series corresponds to a particular queue, and thus there can be a number of queues, usually corresponding to the number of types of service.
The present invention relates to a method and a device for a queue number system, by means of which customers can be given priority both in the queue and as regards information and service, and this can also provide security advantages.
According to one aspect of the present invention a method for a queue number system for serving customers at at least one service position is provided, by which customers obtain a queue number, select a service type (using a selection unit), and are thereby given a queue number from a particular queue number series for the service type. The dispensed queue numbers are registered and the consumer is summoned by an information unit to be served, preferably in queue number order. A customer, whom one wishes to identify and/or give priority to within the queue number system, is provided with an individual code which is supplied to a central unit in the queue number system when the customer is given a queue number, whereupon the customer, to the desired extent, is identified and/or given priority as regards queue numbers, and individual information for the customer including the code is stored in a customer data unit and is transferred to the desired extent to the service position to which the customer is directed.
According to another aspect of the present invention a device for a queue number system for serving customers at least at one service position is provided. The device includes a selector unit by means of which the customers, for dispensing of queue numbers, can select at least one type of service and then be given a queue number from a particular queue number series for that type of service and there being means for registering dispensed queue numbers and for summoning customers via an information unit to be served. In the device there is a central unit which is adapted to be supplied with an individual code when a customer whom one desires to identify and/or give priority to within the queue number system, is allotted a queue number and, to the desired extent, identify the customer and/or give priority to the customer as regards queue numbers. There is a customer data unit arranged for storage of individual information for a customer as well as said code, and there is means for transferring said individual information to the desired extent to the service position to which the customer is directed.